A Blood Demon and a Moon Child
by uzai sagi
Summary: Things get interesting when a tribe of werewolves come to settle a few things with the vampires. The prince and princess enroll at Cross Academy, but what happens when a certain vampire hunter falls for the princess? ZeroxOCxKanamexYuki some YukixOC Made some improvements for chap 6
1. Prologue

**This is the first Vampire Knight fanfic I've made, so if you don't think the story's okay... Well, I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Yuki and Zero were running weakly away from a gang of Level E vampires. Each prefect was badly wounded and neither knew whether they'll be able to go on.

Just when they were starting to come to a stop, they here the screams of the vampires and also flesh being torn to shreds. They both stopped and looked back, but they began running again as they heard howling.

In a flash, something white ran past them. Stunned, they both ran to catch up with it.

Once they were out of breath, they came to a stop. They rested their hands on their kness as they began to pant. When they look up, they catch sight of a white wolf on a boulder. They couldn't help but stare into the wolfs ice blue eyes.

The wolf crawled off the boulder and started going toward the prefects. As it reached its mussel to their faces, it breathed out air. Yuki and Zeros wounds began to heal on their faces. Then the wolf breathed on the rest of the wounds and they began to heal, not leaving any scars.

They stood up and looked at themselves. Every wound on their bodies were healed. They looked to the wolf again, but it was gone. They looked everywhere for it, but the wolf wasn't in sight.

They looked at eachother in confusion, then head back to the academy.

* * *

Yuki and Zero barely paid any attention in class. Their thoughts were too stuck on the white wolf, they could barely even here what the teacher was saying at the moment. So they would respond with a, "I'm sorry, what?"

Both vampires decided to go to the chairman about this.

"A white wolf, you say?" he asks.

"Yes," Yuki answered. "We followed it in the forest when we escaped. When we stopped, it came to us and healed our wounds."

"It disappeared before we could ever look at it again," Zero added.

Kaien nodded in understanding. "How did this wolf heal your wounds exactly?"

"It breathed on them," Yuki answered.

"Then that was no ordinary wolf," he states.

Both vampires became confused.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"I mean, that you just encountered a werewolf."

Both prefects became shocked.

"Werewolf?" Zero asked in disbelief.

"Believe me," Kaien says, shaking his head, "I'm not lying. I'm very surprised that you two had found one. You see, werewolves are very dangerous creatures with the lack of control of their anger."

"Like vampires?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, only worse."

"How worse?" Zero asked.

"Once they transform out of anger, they will rip you to shreds."

"Should we keep an eye out?" Yuki asked.

"Not to worry. Werewolves return to their own packs when they run alone, so I doubt you'll ever see it again anytime soon."

* * *

During the evening, Zero and Yuki kept watch for the werewolf. So far, there were no signs of it.

Zero and Yuki looked at eachother then looked back forward. For some reason, they wanted to repay the wolf for its kindness. Whether this werewolf was male or female they could nt determine, but they will find out soon enough.

"They saw a werewolf?' Kaname asked in shock.

Kaien nodded. "Yes. Right when they were escaping."

Kaname frowned. "That could be a problem."

"Indeed. I wonder, what could a werewolf be doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but we better stay alert. If they saw one werewolf, they meet its pack as well."


	2. The Prince and Princess

**Okay, I got at least one review saying this story was okay. Who cares? Here's chapter 2. Oh, by the way, in this story Yuki already knows she's a vampire**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Vampire Knight, I'd be happy, but I don't so...**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

The next day was still a stressful day for the two prefects/vampires. They couldn't find the white werewolf from the other night, and it only put them under alot of stress.

"Alright, class," the teacher said, although the two vampires were too lost in thought to pay attention, "we have two new students today. They're brother and sister." He gestured toward the two students standing next to him.

One student, a boy, was tall and slim. He had dark chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. The other student, a girl, was a little shorter than the boy who was supposedly her brother. She had black hair, ice blue eyes, and creamy skin.

"Students, this is Tsumaru Kizoku and his younger sister Tsukiko Kizoku. I expect you all to treat them as equals. You may take your seats now."

Tsumaru and Tsukiko both walked to a couple corner seats and sat down together. Yuki and Zero didn't pay any attention to them, but Tsukiko looked at the two then whispered something in her brothers ear. Tsumaru growled, but Tsukiko put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head, which made him calm down.

* * *

The fangirls had gathered at the gates of the Night class dorm, and once again the prefects were having a hard time getting them away. The new students, Tsumaru and Tsukiko were watching in both amusement and disgust while sitting in a tree.

Yes, they knew the Night class were vampires, but they never said a word about it.

As the Night class came out from behind the gates, the girls got in a line. Tsukiko giggled. It was like these girls were the blood sucking beasts dogs. Tsumaru smiled at her laughter and ruffled her hair.

Aido and Kain soon noticed them, and cringed at the smell of their blood once the wind blew in their direction. Kaname smelt it as well and looked to see the new students sitting in a tree.

Tsumaru glared and Kaname returned the glare. Tsukiko pulled her brothers sleeve and he followed her back to the Day class dorm.

Yuki and Zero looked at them in confusion. Then they paid their attention back to the fangirls, telling them to get back to their dorms.

* * *

"What are those pack of mutts doing here?" Aido said in anger.

"Obviously, they are enrolling in the academy," Kain replied.

"If I even smell one of them, I'm gonna suck them dry!"

"Enough," Kaname commanded. "We are not here to start another war. You know how much the peace treaty means to the vampire council. We must welcome the werewolf tribe with respect, not violence."

"But, Lord Kaname," Ruka said, "those wolves will cause nothing but trouble."

"You will not harm the prince or the princess. Is that clear?"

Everyone grimaced, but they nodded.

Kaname looked outside, watching Yuki and Zero look for the werewolf.

They looked down and saw Tsukiko and Tsumaru walking inside the trees. The siblings look at eachother and then sprint inside the woods. Alarmed, the prefects began to follow them.

They tried using their vampire powers to catch up with them, but those two were just too fast. Once they started loosing breath, they decided to stop. As they started panting, they looked into the woods where the two students had disappeared in. Once they heard the sound of howling, they knew immediately that it was the sound of werewolves.

Then they heard ripping flesh from within the distance. They ran to see a vampire torn to pieces, but no werewolf. They both were disappointed, because they had hoped to find the same werewolf and thank it for helping them. Either way, they weren't giving up on finding it. Not by a longshot.


	3. The Wolf Chief

**Okay, six reviews. What're the odds? Okay, here's chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Yuki and Zero had been confused all morning. What were Tsumaru and Tsukiko doing last night? Did they know that they were going to follow them? Or did they run for something else?

Tsukiko looked at them every now and then, making Tsumaru worried. He had put his hand on her shoulder once, but she just shrugged it off and patted his hand. This was her way of saying that nothing was wrong and that she was fine. Tsumaru never bought it, however, but he left it alone for later.

After a while, they came to the Moon dorm gates and watched the prefects keep the fangirls away. Zero and Yuki saw them, but they needed to keep their focus on the fangirls at the moment.

"Hey," Tsumaru called, making all of them look at him. "You girls really shouldn't be here. If you don't get out now, something bad'll happen."

The fangirls became scared at this.

"What do you mean?" One of them asks.

"There's this old legend that if anyone ever came near this gate and never left, they'd all be ripped apart by a hideous beast."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. If this was her brothers way of helping out the prefects or making some kind of sick joke, it really wasn't impressive to her.

"B-beast!" Another fangirl said.

"That's right," Tsumaru said, smirking. "First the beast will lurk in the shadows of the night as they stand peering into the gates. Then, he waits for nightfall to come. Once it does, the beast will emerge from his shadowy hiding place and lung forward to strike their throats..."

O_o

"But that's just an old legend. If you don't believe me, go right ahead and stand at the gates."

The fangirls screamed as they ran away.

Tsukiko stepped on his foot with as much strength she could put on it.

"Tsumaru!" she yelled. "Are you trying to give us away?"

"Calm down, Tsukiko," he replied rolling his eyes.

Tsukiko pulled her brother to her level so she could whisper in his ear.

"Our tribe is trying to live in peace and you're trying to give us away by telling them some fake legend?"

"Relax, those prefects aren't gonna figure it out."

Tsukiko took a glance at the prefects, then let go of Tsumaru. He ruffled her hair as a way of comforting her and they walked back to the Sun dorm.

* * *

"They asked to enroll here?" Kaname asked in shock.

Kaien nodded. "They came with the chief and asked to enroll here. Of course, I put them in the day class for a reason."

Kaname knew that reason. If the prince and princess had been assigned to the Night class, things woud get pretty ugly between them and the vampires.

"I assume that the whole tribe is near?" Kaname asked.

"Yes," said a deep voice.

The Chairman and the vampire looked to see a tall muscular man walk out of the shadows. He had tanned skin, dark hair, a beard, and charcaol eyes.

Kaname had a serious expression. "Chief Kizoku..."

The man, who was supposedly the chief, nodded toward the vampire. "Kuran..."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your nightly visit, Chief?" Kaien asked.

"It concerns my children," Kizoku answered. "Have they been any trouble?"

"Not that I know of."

"Have your leeches been behaving themselves around them?" the chief asked the vampire.

"I have kept them in control, sir," Kaname answered.

"Good. I hope you keep those leeches in line, Kuran. Because if they even attempt to harm either one of my children..." Kizoku gave the vampire a malicious glare. "There will be another war..." With that, the chief left.

The vampire was frozen in his place. Kaname knew that the chief kept his word for it, and he couldn't risk having either one of the other vampires break the peace treaty by killing or brutally hurting the chief's children.

"Well," Kaien said, "that was a pleasant visit. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," the vampire replied. "I just hope that the others won't do anything rash to break the treaty."

* * *

Both Tsukiko and Tsumaru were out of the Sun dorm standing at the gates. They smelt the air before taking a walk to the academy. Once there, they turned their backs at the building, looked to eachother, then sprinted into the forest.

Both were very light on their feet as they continued to run into the dark forest, skipping over broken branches that had fallen off of trees. When they came across a log, they leaped onto it and jumped into the air.

Their bodies began to glow white in the moonlight, and as they land, they turn into wolves. Tsumrau was a white and grey wolf with the same brown eyes. Tsukiko was a plain white wolf with the same icey blue eyes. Both werewolves kept running on all fours as they headed for their tribe.

Yuki and Zero heard howling in the deep forest, and both could only assume it was the werewolves. As much as they wanted to go after them, they couldn't abandon their post.

Tsumaru and his sister ran further into the forest before they had been joined by a pack of wolves. These wolves were their tribes warriors who were assigned to escort the prince and princess to the tribe safely. They leaped over branches as they approached the entire tribe.

Their father, Chief Shido Kizoku, looked at them with a smile and opened his arms.

"My children."

Both his children fased back into their human forms and Tsukiko ran into his arms.

"Father," Tsukiko said lovingly.

"Hello, Father" Tsumaru said respectfully.

"How is the academy, my daughter?" Shido asked the princess.

"Well, the female students aren't exactly enjoyable company," she replied, "but there are a few that are a little tolerable."

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. _All_ of them are annoying."

"And the male students, my son?" the chief asked the prince.

"I'm keeping an eye on them, Father."

It was Tsukikos turn to roll her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Tsumaru."

"And what would happen if you got angry? You're always so worried about me giving us away, but what about you? You'd probably get so annoyed that you would transform and rip out their throats!"

"Giving us away?" Shido asked. "What is that all about?"

"Tsumaru got those stupid fangirls away from the Moon dorm by telling them some legend about a beast killing those who stay at those gates," Tsukiko answered, glaring at her brother.

Tsumaru glared back. "I was just having a little fun in scaring them."

"Now, now," Shido said. "Lets not argue about this. They are merely humans, therefore they have no clue what your brother meant. So we are safe."

Tsukiko only pouted as Tsumaru smirked.

"Now, lets go hunting."


	4. Kanames Love and the Prefects Savior

**Okay, fourth chapter up. Sorry I took so long, but you know I can't do more than one story at once**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Yuki and Zero stared off into space during the night. The white wolf just kept popping into their heads, and seemed like it wouldn't go away. They heard howling, but, as much as they wanted to see if it was the white wolf, they had to stay at their posts.

Tsukiko watched from within the trees in her wolf form. She knew she would have to confront them soon. She had been the one who saved them afterall. Sure they were vampires, but Tsukiko just couldn't let them die. So she killed the other vampires and healed their wounds. When she had told Tsumaru, he was more than a little unhappy. What would Father think he said to her.

Tsukiko knew this, but paid no heed to it. She had her beliefs that one day both creatures would come to terms and learn not to harm eachother, or pull jokes on eachother for that matter. She smiled to herself as she thought about the future pranks they would get to play on the vampires that they disliked. She had no doubts in her mind that there were some vampires in the academy that were tempted to do them harm, but she knew that as long as the treaty was in tact, they were to do nothing.

Tsumaru nudged his sister with his nose, gesturing to hurry back to the tribe. Tsukiko nodded to her brother and followed. As they ran back to the tribe, she looked back at the two vampires and decided to have them wait to meet their savior a little longer.

* * *

Kaname had kept a close watch on the prince and princess, but he had most of his attention on the female werewolf. Everytime he looked at her, he saw the little wolf-pup that had put a spell onto him when he first met her. It was durring the war between vampires and werewolves that she had been born from the chief and his wife, Koyoki, who had her pup close to her protectively and growled at Kaname when he had stared at the pup.

Thanks to the birth of the princess Tsukiko, the war had ended, but only because Kaname had fallen for the little wolf-pup. Shidou and Koyoki knew this, but made sure that Tsukiko could never love the blood thirsting demon. The little princess understood this and thought that loving a vampire was repulsive, even if she never learned Kanames feelings for her.

Now that she was older, Kaname knew that she could never _ever_ give him loving glances like the ones he had secretly given her, but harsh and cold glares as she remembered the war. But he had his hopes that she would soon come to love him as well.

"Lord Kaname," a member of the vampire council said, "your feelings for the princess have grown stronger, I see."

"Yes," Kaname said. "Even if I have been away from her all these years, I still can't forget the little wolf-pup..."

"You know we could always-"

"No!" Kaname had frightened the other vampire with this cry, but he soon composed himself and spoke softly. "No. I want to wait until I know that she loves me as much as I love her..."

* * *

During the morning, Yuki and Zero decided to search for the white werewolf in the woods. Tsukiko had decided to run in the woods in her wolf form while her brother covered for her absence. Both the vampire prefects and the werewolf princess roamed the woods, not aware of eachothers presence.

However, Tsukiko had soon spotted them both from behind the trees and hid herself. She watched them in curiosity and started to follow them.

"Do you think we can find the white wolf?" Yuki asked Zero.

The other vampire shrugged. "Depends if it finds us first."

Tsukiko resisted the urge to giggle as she had indeed found them first. She kept her presence behind the trees as they went further into the woods, checking to make sure the wind didn't blow her scent in their direction every now and then. She couldn't risk having them find her, although she knew they wanted to thank her, she didn't want them to know her just yet.

The only thing that had finally given her away was that she had accidently stepped on a thin branch and broke it. She flinched as the vampires looked around in search of source of the noise. Having no choice, she used her speed and sprinted past them.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Yuki said in alarm.

"That must be the wolf!" Zero exclaimed, sprinting out after the wolf with Yuki following suit.

Tsukiko was glad that she was a werewolf, because werewolves had greater speed than vampires ever did. This had been one of he reasons why they had won every battle. Her tribe took pride into that fact and used it to mock their enemies when they had the chance.

The wolf princess looked behind her and saw that the vampires were far behind, but she could still smell their awful scent as they followed. Out of instinct, she ran faster into the woods until the vampires tired themselves. Giving a sigh of relief, she ran back to her brother.

Yuki and Zero started panting as they ran out of breath. They both looked to the direction the wolf had ran to in disappointment. However, they weren't giving up so easily. They will find the white wolf one way or another.


	5. Frustrations of a Wolf Princess

**What'd you guys think of the last chapter? Pretty unexpected that a vampire would fall for a wolf-pup, yes, but it was pretty creative.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Tsumaru sent a glare toward the prefects during class, but he also gave his sister a disapproving frown. She knew better than to get too close to the vampires, otherwise she probably would've been attacked. How could Tsukiko be that careless?

Tsukiko looked away from her brother. She knew how angry he was with her, and he would probably tattle on her to their father about this as well. She knew what she did was careless, but she also knew that they wouldn't hurt her, even if they wanted to.

Yuki and Zero were still thinking of the white wolf. They had to find it somehow. (**A/N **They still don't know it's Tsukiko) They had already spoken to Kairan about it, but all he did was scold them and told them to leave it alone.

He obviously knew that the princess didn't want them to know her just yet, and he said that he would help her keep her secret from them.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that the princess had confessed to the chairman that she was the one who saved Zero and Yuki, and that she was the one they were looking for. He was astonished at first, but also understanding.

He was surprised at first, but then he remembered the details on how it was a white wolf.

Tsukiko looked at them in interest. She assumed that they were still thinking about her, and her assumptions were correct, she just didn't know how long.

"Tsukiko, don't even think about going anywhere near them," Tsumaru warned his sister, who glared at him.

"I can take care of myself," she replied. "I don't always need your protection."

Tsumaru rolled his eyes before going back to the lessons.

* * *

"Thinking of the princess again, Lord Kaname?" Kain asked.

Kaname blushed slightly as he stared at the window while thinking of the wolf princess, but he nodded in reply. "Yes, it's been so long since I last saw her. I can see that she has grown quite beautifully."

"But she wants nothing to do with you..."

"I know, but I think she'll learn to love me if we get to know eachother."

"Are you making a decision to make Tsukiko your wife?"

"Yes, but she is still very young so there's a possibility that I might reconsider the decision..."

Kain said nothing else and just walked away. _I hope he does reconsider..._

* * *

Tsukiko trudged along the forest in her wolf form, sniffing out for any rogue vampires for her to kill. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was in the mood to kill. Maybe it was her frustrations towards her brothers overprotectiveness that made her want to put it out on the bloodsuckers.

No, it was something else. Her frustration with keeping her identity from the prefects a secret? No, that wasn't it either. She started to notice that one of the vampires was watching her...

Yes, that was it! But which one...

Before she had time to figure it out, she caught the scent of a rogue vampire stalking the woods and crouched down. After waiting for a few seconds, she took off at full speed and pounced onto the vampire before sinking her teeth into its neck and ripping its head off.

_'Kaname Kuran,'_ she thought bitterly.

That bloodsucker almost attacked her mother until she gave birth to her. She never understood why her birth stopped the war, but then again she was only a pup. Even as she grew older she still didn't understand. Her mother always talked about how the vampire stopped at the sight of her when she was a pup. Back then, he formed the peace treaty with her father and things have been smooth between the vampire council and the wolf tribe ever since.

Tsukiko stopped walking as she caught on the scent of another vampire and sprinted before she could think about planning a sneak attack. As she pounced onto the blood sucking creature, she ripped off the arms to hear it scream in pain. After of couple of minutes of it struggling, she decapitated it.

Tsumaru walked behind her and caught a whiff of the blood that she had shed and looked at his younger sister.

"This your kill?" he asked.

Tsukiko only nodded.

"What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head. "Nothing..."

Tsumaru didn't believe her, but he let it slide, at least for now.

"C'mon, we've gotta head back to the dorms."

Tsukiko nodded and followed her brother in silence.


	6. The Future for Vampires and Werewolves

**Okay, I know I've gotten a little lazy with this, but guess whaaaat... I'M WORKING ON MY FIRST MANUSCRPIT! Now, I've only got like three months to finish it so I can send it to a publisher and have it published. Will they like it? Probably not, but at least I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I said it once, but I'll say it again. I don't own shit!**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"Tsukiko, we need to talk," Tsumaru said to the wolf princess.

"Tsumaru, I said I'm fine," Tsukiko replied to the wolf prince.

"I'm serious. It's about those vampires you saved."

"What about them?"

"I think it's time you told Father about this."

"You know I can't do that, brother. What on earth will he say about it?"

"It's better than you keeping it a secret from the tribe."

"He wouldn't understand why I had to help them. Those two are different from the others. I can feel it. Please, just trust my thoughts..."

Tsumaru was hesitant, but he nodded. Tsukiko smiled before hugging her brother, which he returned.

* * *

Yuki and Zero were once again too distracted about the white wolf to pay attention in class. Everyone was surprised that the two prefects even stayed up, whether they were paying attention or not.

Later at night, they spotted the white wolf again, but this time they didn't try to go after it. They decided that they should be patient with the wolf until it had given them a chance to thank it.

Tsukiko ran off to her brother as he kept a close eye on the vampires and nuzzled his sisters hair as a way of saying that he believed her and wouldn't doubt her again. The princess nuzzled back as a way of saying her thanks and they both ran off into the woods together to the tribe.

* * *

In the deep black forest, the shaman of the wolf tribe, Yamato, was burning herbs into his fire as he was speaking to the spirit of the late wife of Shidou Kizoku, Koyoki.

"Ah, Koyoki," he says, "everyday Tsumaru and Tsukiko grow more beautiful into leaders that will one day make the tribe very proud. But these vampires, Yuki and Zero, the girl is filled with kindness even though she is a vampire, but the boy is filled with hate because of the blood demons. I'm very worried, Koyoki. Things are not going well, no..."

The wind blew as Koyokis spirit spoke with the shaman.

"What? You have a plan?"

The flames burned as a medallion was broken in half to see the future for both the vampires and werewolves.

"What?"

The flames turned red as the smoke formed images of the vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu.

"Zero...?" Yamato questioned, picking up a piece of the broken medallion.

Then the flames turned blue as the smoke showed the images of the werewolf princess, Tsukiko Kizoku.

"Tsukiko...?" Yamato questioned again, picking up another piece of the medallion.

Both red and blue images then floated towards each other to embrace one another and eventually kiss.

"Together...?" The shaman soon queried, putting the two pieces together.

"This is the plan...? ARE YOU CRAZY! Vampire and werewolf together! It can not be! This will never work! No way that Chief Kizoku will even allow it! Oh, Koyoki, you have been up there too long, you're head is in the clouds." The wind blew harshly at the shaman and he shouted in defeat. "Okay, okay! Alright, okay! I don't think this is going to work, but I trust you... I just hope that you know what you're doing."

At this, the wind blew the fallen leaves into the moonlight as a wolf began to howl in the night.


End file.
